poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Sofia, Wallace
Sofia, Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures is a new story in the Princess Sofia's Adventures Series . Synopsis Episode 1: Fright of the Bumblebees Wallace has opened a new business, "From Bee to You" specialising in delivering freshly made honey to his customers, which Sofia and her family are helping out on. He takes up the offer to provide fifty gallons of honey in repayment to Mr Paneer, the local grocer after his electric cheese-detecting machine accidentally rampaged through the store on a test run. However, Wallace has used up all the flowers in his garden, and is forced to improvise a growth formula to turn some daisy seeds provided by his neighbour, Ms. Flitt, into giant flowers. The formula is a success, and he meets his client's demand, but things soon go wrong when the bees react to the growth formula, becoming huge and terrorizing the town and Wallace's home. Sofia and Gromit are able to trap most of the bees, but Wallace and King Roland II are stolen away by the giant queen bee believes Roland could make the perfect husband for her. the others and Gromit give chase in Wallace's honey tanker truck, and are able to rescue Wallace and King Roland. The gang work together to feed the queen more honey dosed with more of the growth formula, forcing her to become stuck in a tunnel. Wallace works out an antidote to the growth formula to restore the bees to normal, though he accidentally shrinks himself in the process. Episode 2: The Last Resort Using their profits from the honey business, Wallace prepares to take Gromit to Blackpool, but the weather both spoils their plans and creates a small flood in the cellar. Wallace comes up with the idea of converting the water-logged cellar into an indoor holiday resort for the rest of the townsfolk, and, with Sofia and her family's help, seeks to keep them all happy, though Ms. Flitt's two puppies raise much havoc. When Ms. Flitt's boyfriend, Duncan McBiscuit is mysteriously injured, Sofia, Wallace and Gromit deduce that the puppies, upset at having their chew toy taken away from them, attacked Duncan. In the episode's finale, the cellar drain becomes dislodged, and the puppies, chasing after their chew toy, follow it and end up in a prison cell, while Wallace starts to clean up the mess. Just as everyone leaves, a whistling man with a mustache posts a flyer for a charity fair through the door to West Wallaby. Episode 3: Muzzled! Shortly after the holiday season, a charity fair comes into town, run by Monty Muzzle, to raise money for a new dog shelter, the old one being destroyed in the storm last episode. After dealing with three strays in their home, Wallace and Gromit and Sofia and her family go to the fair with Wallace's new invention to create any flavor of ice cream. At the fair, Sofia, James, and Amber, alongside Gromit, discover that Mr. Muzzle is actually attempting to steal away the townspeople's donations and using the strays as manual labor for the fair. When they uncover Mr. Muzzle's intentions, he escapes on a makeshift balloon, also capturing Queen Miranda, Baileywick, and King Roland, but Sofia, James, Amber, Wallace and Gromit give chase, denying Mr. Muzzle of his ill-gotten money while saving all the strays, and the adults. Ms. Flitt, who dumped Duncan McBiscuit earlier in the episode and has grown to admire the "bravery" of Wallace (unaware that it was actually Gromit that stopped Muzzle), mistakes his confusion at finding a loose fastening nut as an engagement ring and a marriage proposal from him. Episode 4: The Bogey Man In order to defuse Ms. Flitt's mistake, Baileywick, with Gromit's help, manages to make Wallace a member of the local country club, Prickly Thicket, which Ms. Flitt's aunt loathes and soundly rejects her niece's marriage to Wallace. Ernest Dibbins, the local constable, jealous that Wallace was admitted over him, uses an obscure bylaw to threaten the club with closure since it does not have a golf course–or rather it does, but members do not know where it is because the deed is missing, safely held in a security system designed by Wallace's (apparent) ancestor, Goodman Witless (and his faithful dog Gimlet). Using his detective equipment Wallace manages to find the deed, but discovers that the entire town was built on the golf course, and a vengeful Duncan decides to have the town destroyed in order to rebuild the course. Wallace challenges Duncan to a golf tourney so that he may become chairman and tear up the deed, saving the town, and manages to win with Gromit's help. However, as he goes to tear the deed, the security system traps him, Sofia's parents, James, Amber and the other townsfolk in a room, and Sofia, Baileywick, and Gromit are forced to disable the trap and free everyone. Wallace tears up the deed, and is thankful to find that Ms. Flitt has cancelled their engagement and gone back to Duncan, who her aunt now approves of since he is no longer the club chairman. Category:Non-Disney crossovers